degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Connor-Alli Friendship
The friendship between Connor DeLaurier and Alli Bhandari is known as Calli (C'onnor/'Alli). It began in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Connor and Alli met on their first day at Degrassi in Season 8. They were both in the gifted program along with Clare Edwards and K.C. Guthrie. They barely interacted in Season 9 and only interacted briefly in Season 10; they are shown together again in Season 11. They have never been particularly close friends, but they began to interact with one another more when Connor began to date Jenna Middleton. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Alli and Connor meet for the first time and they also meet Clare Edwards. In Uptown Girl (2), Alli and Connor also become friends with Clare and meet K.C. Guthrie. In Man With Two Hearts, Alli suggests they help build the robot for Bot Wars at Connor's house. In Lost In Love (1) Connor asks Alli why K.C. got a rose for Clare and Alli doesn't tell him. But Alli notice's Connor's crush on Clare. In''' Lost In Love (2), Connor tries to hold Alli's hand, but she is disgusted and pulls away. In '''Causing a Commotion, Alli sees Connor's lamp. Later, she and the other niners have lamps; this lands them all in detention. In detention, Alli is irritated at Connor tapping his pencil and she goes over and tells him to knock it off. She breaks it in half, Connor spits on her, and a disgusted Alli calls him a freak. This provokes Connor to push Alli down to the floor. When Connor is in the principal's office, he is ordered to apologize and he refuses to do so. Days later, Alli finally feels bad for Connor when The Shep calls him a freak. This angers her and the rest of the school, and a short while later Connor apologizes to Alli. In Danger Zone, Alli tells Connor to fix whatever is happening between Clare and K.C. Season 9 In Shoot to Thrill, Alli witnesses Connor being bullied by Bruce, who is trying to take Connor's lunch. She yells at Bruce to give it back to him, but Connor reassures her that the lunch was a decoy. In Innocent When You Dream, Alli attends Connor's party at his house and is in charge of party games. When Alli announces that they will be playing 7 Minutes in Heaven, Connor asks her if the players really have to make out. Alli tells him he can keep time instead of playing. Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (1), when Mr. Simpson announces that yoga balls are the new seats for the computers, Alli asks Connor if Snake is okay, though Connor just shrugs his shoulders. In Breakaway (1), Alli witnesses Connor, Dave, Wesley, and K.C. gossiping about Clare but does not know what they are talking about. In 99 Problems (2), to save Alli from embarrassment at the football game, Connor and everyone else from the bleachers decide to start dancing. In Don't Let Me Get Me, Alli joins the science team and Connor gives her some questions, which Alli answers correctly. A few days later, when Connor gets naked photos of Bianca, Alli says "Down, boy". Acting as if she didn't send them until Bianca comes in, the two girls get into a fight, and Connor and Wesley record it on their iPhones. Season 11 In Paper Planes (1), Alli spots Connor almost stealing a bra, but he puts his hood back up and knocks her down while leaving. In Paper Planes (2), Alli, Hannah, and Wesley find out that it was Connor in the locker room after Alli notices that one of the sweaters in the app was a sweater that one of her relatives knitted for her. In Underneath It All, Connor questions Clare about why she isn't sitting next to Alli. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Alli and Connor are shown chatting with Jenna and K.C. until Clare shows up and asks them to help with the newspaper while Katie Matlin's away, but they all decide not to. Later, they all change their minds and decide to help her out. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), Connor is curious to why Clare and Eli broke up, and Alli tells him it was for good. Season 12 In Rusty Cage (2), Connor, Alli, and the rest of their friends go in for a group hug with K.C. before he leaves Toronto. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), they are both seen at a student council meeting along with Becky Baker, Mo Mashkour, Marisol Lewis, Alli Bhandari, Fiona Coyne, and Mike Dallas. They discuss the death of Campbell Saunders and Spirit Week's cancellation. In Ray of Light (1), Jenna tells Alli that she has a date with Connor. Alli is surprised and tries to find positive things to say about Connor, citing his kindness and tallness. She asks if he is over the underwear stealing, and Jenna defends him, saying that was a long time ago. Jenna tells Alli that she founds Connor's persistence sexy. Connor approaches them and gives Jenna a space suit for their date after school. In Zombie (1), Jenna and Alli are gossiping about Eli and Clare's latest breakup when Connor interrupts them, wanting Alli to leave. Alli decides to leave, and Jenna tells Connor that Alli needs her friends right now since she is crushed that things didn't work out with Dallas. Connor decides to try and get Alli a boyfriend so that it will keep her busy. Later, Alli barges in on Connor and Jenna's date to tell Jenna that Eli sent her flowers, which she thinks he did to mess with Clare through Eli. When Eli also shows up with an identical bouquet of flowers, Jenna figures out that Connor sent the flowers to both Alli and Eli. She calls him a jerk because he wants her friend to stop hanging out with them, and tells him to go home. In Zombie (2), Connor apologizes to Alli for trying to set him up with Eli. Connor attempts to gossip with Alli and Jenna, but he ends up insulting Clare, which angers Clare, Alli, and Jenna. Connor later again apologizes to Alli and Jenna by buying them lattes, and he also updates them about Clare and Eli's relationship, which they happily gossip about. In The Time of My Life, Connor and Alli hang out together at prom and graduation. Season 13 In Summertime, Connor and Alli are both going on the trip to Paris and sit near each other on the bus. In All I Wanna Do, Alli surprises Connor and Jenna with a cutout of Clare's head, so that they could take pictures with the cutout of where Clare wanted to go. They talk about where to go in Paris, but Connor and Jenna reveal they have tickets to see the Eiffel Tower, which are sold out. This means that Alli can't go with them. They leave after Alli encourages them to go. In About A Girl, Alli brings Jenna and Connor to double date with her and Leo since she thought that he was expecting sex from her, so she was trying not to be alone with him. Dinner goes well until the conversation steers to sex, and Connor blows Alli's lie and reveals to Jenna that he doesn't want to have sex. In''' Cannonball, Alli gets on good terms again with Jenna by bringing Connor to her, and Jenna and Connor get back together again. In '''Young Forever, Connor and Alli both help set up and attend Becky's party to celebrate Adam's life. In This Is How We Do It, when Jenna is not supportive of Alli's choice to date Leo Lauzon again, Alli insults Connor's past habit of stealing underwear. In You Got Me, Alli, Connor, Jenna, Leo, and Clare are hanging at the dance together. Connor is acting cold to Leo because Jenna does not like him. However, when Leo dances with Clare and Jenna, Connor seems impressed with Leo's dancing skills, and asks Alli if she knew that he could dance like that. In Barely Breathing, Connor delivers balloons to Alli from Leo. In Dig Me Out, Alli remarks to Connor that it feels good to be back in the lab, and that their two experiments will be picked for Regionals. However, Alli is upset when something goes wrong with her experiment, but refuses help from Connor. Alli later hurts herself while working on her experiment, and Connor bandages the wound for her. Alli tells him she was trying to get over Leo by focusing on science, and Connor stresses the fact that she needs help. In What It's Like, Alli and Clare catch Jenna nominating herself and Connor for King and Queen for the spring formal. Jenna claims that it's not far-fetched. They tease Jenna, but Jenna says that Connor is his own person and calls him "sexy", though Alli asks if the student body will agree. Later at school, Alli stands watch outside the girl's bathroom, so that Jenna can help Connor put in his new contact lenses. Alli tells them to hurry up, but Jenna is frustrated because Connor keeps blinking and the lenses won't go in. In Close to Me, Jenna is jealous of all the attention that Connor is getting from the freshmen, and she rants to Alli about it. Jenna is worried because he has been tutoring the girls a lot, and Alli asks him if she trusts him, telling Jenna she needs to calm down. At the dance, Alli and Dallas crown Jenna and Connor semi-formal King and Queen. In Army of Me, Jenna, Alli, Connor, and Dallas are all going to Regionals together. Later, Dallas, Alli, Connor, and Jenna are all the mall together, but Jenna and Alli get separated from the boys when they are pulled aside as possible suspects for the smoke bomb prank. In Everything Is Everything, he is seen coming in late with Dallas and trying to think of a lie to Alli and almost spilled out the truth by accident. In Enjoy the Silence, Connor and Alli work on a room together for the art exhibit. In How Bizarre, Alli, Connor, Jenna, and Dallas planned to go see a movie together. Later, the four are at The Dot when Drew shows up to talk to Jenna and Alli. Jenna and Alli do not want to talk to him, but Connor and Dallas convince them to hear Drew out. Season 14 Trivia *Connor has pushed Alli twice: in Causing a Commotion and Paper Planes (1). *Both are friends with Clare and K.C. and were friends with Adam. *Connor is in a relationship with one of Alli's best friends, Jenna, while Alli was formerly in a relationship with one of Connor's best friends, Dave. *They both made their first appearances in Uptown Girl (1) and their final appearances in Finally (2). *They were both members of the French Club and the Bright Sparks. *They both appeared in 100 or more episodes: Connor (106) and Alli (162). Gallery Deg-ep917-flip-03.jpg Tumblr m6ylg6UJqv1r5uoxco1 r1 1280.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg 87ij.jpg images (38).jpg images (37).jpg clare-alli-conner-jenna-dave-kc-degrassi-15678076-320-176 (1).jpg Degrassi-Next-Generation-tv-22.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 44-clare-1.jpg 07 (23).jpg 08k.jpg 11 (15).jpg 05 (21).jpg Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-3.jpg Dgmuchraylight3.jpg Defaultjnh.jpg 464er.JPG 53er.JPG 4dgd4.jpg Jhk5.jpg Er53.jpg 8uiuo.png 898iu.png 8uiouww.png 78678yui.png 87uioss.png Tumblr moay8f0NzZ1qisd52o2 1280.jpg Prom0.jpg 54tee.png 45rfd.png 45trw.png 87iuouoi.png Jl8u9.png 13x05 45.png tgyui.png 8908iu.png 89yuiuy.png 87yuiy.png 8uuiyio.png 798yiu.png Zzzzzzz8uyuy.png 78yiuiyui.png 87uyiyyu.png Degrassi-1326-sneak2.jpg 56tyryrtrt.png yuiyuiyuiyiyui.png Thepriestlmao.png Normal 27.jpg Normal 26.jpg Normal 25.jpg Normal 125.jpg Normal 101.jpg Normal 100nn.jpg Degrassi13 may17th ss 0070.jpg Conjenal.PNG Funeralbeckyfriends.PNG Cancerfreeclare.PNG Retrwet4.png Lostlove2.jpg YUJUJSDF.jpg Seniors gang.jpg Ouiiouuiouio.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 14